User blog:Sodoura/Cure/Cats slash
NOTES: º This is fan fiction right here. It contains yaoi (M/M or boy/boy) in it. º This is THOTD era - 1985 for reality; X moons for catworld º Lots of OCs' names mashed up with the real characters (ex. Rumplelily) (except for George. In CATS he's either Admetus or George. But I go by George because my OC's name is George Andrew, lol) º Robert x Tugger Simon x Misto Mary x Bomba Chris x Old Deut Porl x Demeter Boris x Munku The Jellicle-Lovecats The Jellicle lovers had once again come out at midnight. A beautiful full red moon, otherwise known as the Jellicle Moon, was shining bright down their allegorical furs. First cat to come out was the Robert-Tugger (mostly known as Rob-Tug for short), next one Simonffelees, Porlmeter and Borinkustrap. Most of the cats decided to stay where they were, in result of the four cats alone. It wasn't so bad, thought, since each two of them were a couple (because, as I stated, they were Jellicle lovers!). Sure, the Jellicle leader, Old Chrisoronomy, was there too. Because he didn't want his kitties to be alone on a perfect night like that. Porlmeter and Borinkustrap weren't that close, for they just had started, whilst Rob-Tug and Simonffelees had been together for about five moons, thus their dance at the Jellicle ball was going to be slightly different. They also had had seven kittens: Alonbin, Mungodamien, Rumplelily, George, Victan, Avritty, and Mikurie. They were proud parents. Although, Rob-Tug wasn't very responsible of them. Bombalumary decided to come out as well, despite not having a mate. She was always focused on Rob-Tug, but knowing he and Simonffelees already had already a thing going burst her bubble many times. The ball started, and the stars started to shine bright as well. The two couples danced as much as they could, then the Pas de Deux from Simonffelees and Rob-Tug could be witnessed. Porlmeter was kind of jealous because he and Borinkustrap couldn't dance that well. "Then again, Polly Porl," Borinkustrap said, "They had been together for quite a time. Almost the time of six Jellicle moons, five moons alone. Don't be jealous, my sweet Polly Porl!" "True that, but look at Simonffelees' flexibility! He's so... I don't know what to say. He's such an expert!" "Six Jellicle moons, Porlmeter, six Jellicle moons..." Borinkutsrap rolled his eyes. Porlmeter sighed. Then he saw his best friend, Bombalumary coming along. "Heyyy!" she cheered. "Hey..." he sighed. "What's up with the blue, Porl?" "Oh, nothing, really. It's just the fact Robert-Tugger and Simonffelees...." "What?" "They dance better than us! They'd be chosen as the Jellcile couple this year because of that!" Bombalumary giggled, "Oh well, they had just approached their sixth Jellicle moon. You need at least to approach eight or ten of those. A regular moon doesn't count for the Jellicle couple either, just so you know." Porlmeter gave a sigh of relief at this. "Oh, look at that! Creeping through the tiniest crack, eh, Simon?" Rob-Tug flirted with his mate. Simonffelees swat Rob-Tug on the face, "I'm trying to walk on the narrowest rail, you twat!" he giggled. "Your manner is vague and aloof. I thought you were shyer than eveyrone, though." Simonffelees laughed, then he did his Conjuring Turn for fun: 24 fouettés en tournant. "You shouldn't show off so much, Simon..." Porlmeter scoffed. Simonffelees scoffed as well, in desperation, "You shouldn't get jealous, then. Remember, me and Tug have been together for Si--" "SIX JELLICLE MOONS, I KNOW!" Porlmeter yelled softly. "Oh, wow, okay!" Simonffelees moved away. "Don't pay so much attention to him when he's jealous. It'll only increase his crappy attitude." Borinkustrap warned Simonffelees. "Thanks for telling me that." Robert-Tugger when next to Old Chrisoronomy. "Why aren't you with your magical mate, Tug?" "He just ran off. You know, he's a bit of an aloof-mannered cat." Robert-Tugger laughed. Old Chrisoronomy laughed as well. Avritty then came along out of nowhere. She kissed her dad, "Hey, daddy.. Why don't you go with mommy?" she chuckled. "Not right now, Avrilie..." "Awww, c'mon!" the golden-colored kitten cood. Simonffelees then appeared behind them as a purple-ish pink cloud of smoke smeared away . "Ohhh, look at all that white glitter floating around!" Avritty cheered. Simonffelees chuckled, "I heard you called me..." he said as he combed his own ears sexily. "Stop it, Simon!" Rob-Tug giggled as he touched Simon's whiskers lovingly. Simonffelees sneezed, for his whiskers were too sensitive for Rob-Tug's paw. Rob-Tug laughed, "That's so cute!" Avritty then jumped on Simon's back, then he swung her with his tail. The moment was interrupted by Porlmeter, though. "AHEM! Can you not?" he scoffed. "Can you not what?" Rob-Tug sneered. "Show off?" Porlmeter said sassily. "Who said we were anyway?" Simon replied angrily. "JUST DON'T!" Porl yelled. "Polly Porl, you stop it, it's enough already!" Borinkustrap took hold of his stubborn Porlmeter. "Oh, yes! SIX JELLICLE MOONS TOGETHER! DOES THAT MAKE US ANY DIFFERENT FROM YOU?!" "Porlmeter!" everyone shouted, including Avritty, who slowly-- step by step--took Richardvity's personality (he was Rob-Tug's brother, so it's no big surprise). This made Rob-Tug worried each day. Porl calmed himself down, "I'm sorry for being so sassy, grumpy and jealous. I can't control my temper easily. Boris knows that, don't you?" he smiled at his mate. "Yes, of course I do. I need to help you overgrow that temper, though." Borinkustrap said as he softly scratched Porl's underchin. Category:Blog posts